Life at HIVE
by Falcon97
Summary: A series of one-shots, two-shots and maybe even three-shots centered around Life @ H.I.V.E. Prepare yourselves for fluff, angst, humour and all the rest. Will have appearances from many of the main characters (the fabulous Franz included). Rated K . May contain spoilers for some books in the series but I'll warn of spoilers before each chapter. R&R!


**It's been a while since I wrote any fanfics for HIVE, so I couldn't pass up the oppertunity when inspiration struck, hope y'all enjoy. **

**N/B: There way be a few teeny-tiny spoilers in this story but nothing massive.**

**I also apologise in advance for any typos, they're the bane of my life, I can never seem to spot them when I'm proof-reading it -_- **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Wing looked up from his book for the third time in five minutes and frowned.

He was sitting in his bed reading textbook on political corruption, a topic that baffled him somewhat.

Otto was in the bathroom, he had been getting a shower but the water had turned off some time ago. However strange sounds were now drifting from the room. Odd mutters and groans of despair mixed with frustration.

Wing listened closely; silence fell for a few moments. He could hear a few odd mutterings then a sudden yell of 'Oh, this is hopeless!'

The tall Asian boy climbed off of his bed and walked on silent feet to the door of the bathroom, he listened intently for a few moments but was unable to make out any discernible words.

He knocked on the door, 'Otto?'

The door swung open and Wing found himself staring down at his friend who was rather red in the face which contrasted sharply with his white hair. It wasn't the best combination on a face.

'Is everything alright?' Wing asked cautiously a slight frown on his face, 'You sounds somewhat agitated.'

'No, no, everything is just perfect,' muttered Otto scowling, running a hand through his hair and making it stick up even more wildly, 'Just great.'

Wing raised an eyebrow and gave his friend a challenging look, 'What is the matter Otto?'

Otto shifted uncomfortable and went even more red, 'Wing, when you, y'know, you asked Shelby out, how did you do it?'

Wing frowned, 'Actually it was more of a case of her asking me.'

'Oh, right...' Otto looked a little crestfallen.

Understanding suddenly dawned on Wing and he grinned, 'Oh, so that's what is going on, you wish to ask Laura out on a date.,' it was a statement not a question.

Otto went even more red.

Wing chuckled, 'Well good luck my friend, I wish you all the best,' he turned to walk away.

'Wait,' yelped Otto, 'aren't you going to offer me any advice?'

His friend paused and frowned a little, turning around again, 'Otto, I don't believe I'm very well equipped to give out advice on things such as dates and such.'

'But you and Shelby...' faltered Otto.

'Ah, well,' Wing flushed a little red, thinking back to the time Shelby had first kissed him, 'that was little different...'

'How exactly?'

'It just was,' Wing said sounding embarrassed, 'I told you I'm not the best person to ask for romantic advice.'

'Well who is then?' asked Otto sounding a little petulant.

Wing raised an eyebrow and smiled a little, 'Why not ask your Auntie Shelby?'

Otto groaned and collapsed against the sink, closing his eyes, 'That is _not _going to happen.'

* * *

HIVEmind was currently holding a conversation with fifty-three students around the school, running various system checks which needs doing on a regular half-hour basis, sending out timetables for the next day to members of the Henchmen stream and analyzing the few hundred video camera located around the school; just another regular day in the life of an A.I.

HIVEmind suddenly sensed something in the HIVE's computer system, something intrusive from the inside, it wasn't uncommon for some more _enterprising _students to try and gain external access, despite how it was frowned upon.

As HIVEmind examined the data he realized the patterns were familiar and as he further investigated the source he quickly recognized them.

The A.I sent out a call to Otto's blackbox and waited. He felt the pressence withdraw from the system and immediatly Otto's blackbox was flipped open.

'Otto,' asked HIVEmind, 'What are you doing?'

Otto looked sheepishly at the blue wire-framed face on his blackbox's screen, the A.I. could see he was in his room, 'Just stuff,' he said evasively.

HIVEmind would have raised an eyebrow if he had them, 'You were trying to gain external access to the internet Otto, something which is frowned on here at HIVE.'

Otto looked even more sheepish.

'If I inform Nero I am sure you are aware that the consequences would be incredibly severe.'

The teenager looked slightly worried at this, 'Yes I know,' he sighed.

HIVEmind waited for a few moments before asking, 'So, what were you doing?'

Otto looked back at the screen, the A.I's expression was unreadable but Otto sensed that HIVEmind was curious.

'Well, if you must know,' he sighed giving up, 'I was trying to find some information about...' he hesitated blushing furiously.

'About what Otto?' said HIVEmind. If the A.I had a body he would have been tapping his foot impatiently, 'If you want information go to the library not the internet.'

'I want to take Laura out on a date but I'm rubbish with girls,' blurted out Otto going an even deeper shade of red, 'so I was going to google search it.'

HIVEmind stared out Otto and the silence stretched for a few long moments.

'You know,' said Otto suddenly, 'that was a really stupid idea.'

'I concur.'

Otto perked up as an idea struck him, 'I don't suppose you know any tips for dating and things like that do you?' he asked HIVEmind.

The A.I. stared at him.

Otto looked hopefull.

Slowly HIVEmind said, 'I am an artificial intelligence, a supercomputer capable of doing some incredible things with the processing power at my disposal; but the sort of things you humans do such as dating are beyond me even though I am capable of human emotion and occasionally, thought.'

'Well yeah, obviously, but haven't you ever picked up any students asking other students out on a date?' asked Otto hopefully, 'Maybe just to give me a few idea for pick-up lines.'

HIVEmind looked thoughtful and tipped his head to one side for a few moments, 'Well as a matter of fact I did once overhear Franz Argentblum talking about various compliments which could be offered to females in an effort to win their affections...'

'Never mind,' Otto hurriedly interrupted HIVEmind, 'I'll ask someone else.'

'Will that be all then Otto?' queried HIVEmind in his usual manner.

Otto winced as a sudden thought struck him, 'Ah, I hope that any reports of me trying to gain external access won't reach Dr. Nero.'

For a moment there was silence then the A.I. slowly said, 'For once I will refrain from reporting this matter to Nero but I please be aware that I cannot continue to keep information from him.'

'Thanks HIVEmind,' sighed Otto with a relieved smile spreading across his face, 'I owe you one.'

The alpha stream student flicked off his blackbox and lay back on his bed closing his eyes, 'Now what am I going to do?' he muttered to himself.

* * *

Shelby grinned, 'So you want to go on a date with Laura but are to shy to ask her?'

Otto shifted uncomfortably in his chair, he was already beginning to regret asking Shelby for advice, 'Well, not shy exactly...'

Shelby's grin widened, 'Scared then? Honestly Otto, you've face psychopathic criminals, evil robots, assassins, flesh-eating plants...'

'Yes, yes I know,' came the irritable reply.

'Well, I don't exactly blame you for being nervous.'

Otto shot his friends a suspicious glance, it was unlike Shelby to be so nice about a somewhat _sensitive _subject.

'I mean,' continued the american girl, 'I'd be nervous if I was as rubbish at talking to girls as you.'

Otto shot her a withering look, for once at loss for a smart reply.

'So, it's a good thing you have your Auntie Shelby here to ask for advice.'

Otto groaned, 'What's your price going to be then?'

'Price,' remarked Shelby far to innocently, 'what makes you think there's a price?'

The only reply was a raised eyebrow and challenging look.

'Well, now you mention it there are a few things I'd like doing that are slightly out of my area of expertise.'

'Exam papers?'

'Maybe,' she responded with a smile.

Otto smiled despite himself, whatever Shelby wanted it was going to be a bit of a challenge and he did love a good challenge, 'Fine, but first could you uphold your side of the deal?'

Shelby nodded and was suddenly all business, 'Right for a first date your going to need to have a spectacular location, so where are you going to take her?'

Otto frowned thoughtfully, 'I dunno, I hadn't got quite that far...'

'Oh, I know! How about boy's water polo, it's henchmen versus the political and financial stream tonight, wouldn't that be fun?'

Otto gave his friend a pained look, 'My, my, how romantic,' he said sarcastically, 'we could sit there and hold hands savoring the wonderful smell of chlorine as splashes and screams echo in the background partially drowning out any conversation.'

Shelby gave Otto an irritated look, 'Hey, you're the one who wanted some ideas.'

'And I think I'm _really _beginning to regret that decision,' he muttered under his breath.

The teen gave him a cool look, 'Do you want some advice or not?'

'Fine,' sighed Otto leaning back in his chair, 'hit me with it.'

Shelby chuckled in anticipation, 'By the time I've finished with you Otto, all the girls at HIVE will be falling at your feet.'

Otto smiled at that, it sounded ideal.

'Then you'll wake up,' she continued.

As Otto glared at her she leaned forward and patted him consolingly on the shoulder, 'Listen Otto you'll do great, and anyway, be reassured with the fact that any girl here at HIVE would choose you over Block or Tackle any time.'

* * *

**So, what did you think? Oh, I know! You could tell me by typing a review in that little box at the bottom of the screen *hinthinthint* **

**Hope to have the next chapter up fairly quickly it depends on how often I can get on the computer. **


End file.
